


Respect

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Axe has a daddy kink, Battle, Brat Taming (kinda?), Daddy Kink, Death Watch (Star Wars), Disobeying Orders, F/M, Fluff, Imperial Remnant (Star Wars), Mand'alor (Star Wars), Mandalorians (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mean Daddy Axe Woves, New Mandalorians (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Reader has a praise kink, Reader is a brat for everyone except Axe, Reader learns some respect, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, True Mandalorians (Legends), True Mandalorians (Star Wars Legends), a bit meaning a lot, bo-katan is a shit mand'alor send tweet, i hate bo so reader's opinion of her is a bit self influenced, mixing canon and legends oop, there's a lil bit of angst that i didn't intend on writing oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: Suddenly, Axe pinned you against the wall, his leg shoved between your thighs. You gasped in surprise, and you felt a rush of arousal pulse through you. You desperately wanted to grind against him, but you knew better; he controlled every moment of your pleasure, and you both knew that. Your cheeks were heated in embarrassment as the other members of your team still mill around the hanger.“You did good today, cyar’ika,” Axe murmured low in your ear, nipping at your earlobe. A quiet whimper escaped you. “Your skills never cease to impress me. You look like a goddess beating the shebs off of some stormtroopers.” You pressed your head into his cuirass, attempting to hide your flushed features.“But you’ve been bad, pretty girl. You insulted Lady Kryze. It looks like I need to teach you some respect.” His soft murmur turned to a low growl, and you just knew you were in for it as he sucked a mark right under your jaw.
Relationships: Axe Woves & Bo-Katan Kryze, Axe Woves & Koska Reeves, Axe Woves/Reader, Bo-Katan Kryze & Reader, Koska Reeves & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Respect

"Is everyone in position? Sound off," Lady Bo-Katan whispered through her com, and the strike team of highly-trained Mandalorians prepared to execute the sneak attack on the imperial base on one of the many planets in the Mandalore Sector. The voices of your fellow soldiers sounded off, and as you waited for your turn, you were nudged by your strike partner.

"Ready, tracinyn'ika?" Axe Woves murmured, and though his helmet was on, you could tell his lips were curled in a knowing smirk.

"You know it, cabur," you grinned, and he quietly knocked your pauldron. When called, the both of you sounded out that you were ready, and soon enough, it was time to act.

You and Axe worked like a well-oiled beskar’ad. The two of you were incredibly close, and though your relationship began as family-in-arms, it quickly grew to become much, much more. Now, the two of you were practically inseparable on and off the battlefield, and luckily, Lady Bo-Katan saw how effectively you worked together, so you were usually paired together for strikes, just like this one.

"Alright, let's move," Lady Bo-Katan commanded. You and Axe took to the sky, landing on the far side of the massive building complex. Flicking your vambrace, a laser shoots out, and you cut a even circle through the steel. Once you finished, you switched off the device while Axe kicked it in, creating your entrance to the base. Your partner jumped in first, and you followed immediately after.

"We're in," Axe commed, and you started stalking down the halls. The goals of this mission was to take this base and make it into another haven for The Nite Owls; one of the many steps needed to be taken to reclaim Mandalore from the remnants of the Empire. Lady Bo-Katan was looking for more leads on the location of Moff Gideon and the Darksaber so that she can reclaim the title of Mand'alor.

Even though you worked under the leader of House Kryze, your family's clan originated under the now-defunct House Mereel. Your Grandparents were True Mandalorians that were killed by Tor Vizsla's Death Watch, and your young parents were taken as war prizes and indoctrinated into the terrorist organization. Though you were not born and raised a True Mandalorian, your parents raised you with the ideals that they were brought up in, and told stories of the great Mand'alor Jaster the Reformer. The stories they had told of the leader of House Mereel behind the back of the Death Watch had painted the picture of the perfect Mand’alor. Someone who was compassionate, just, loyal, and honorable; and for as long as you knew Lady Bo-Katan Kryze, she was anything but. You wouldn’t say you didn’t like her, but you wouldn’t say she was the best candidate to take the title of Mand’alor either, especially after what happened last time. 

But you wanted to reclaim your home from the Empire, and after the formal disillusion of Death Watch with the death of Pre Vizsla when you were but a youngling, and your parent’s deaths when you were a teenager, Bo-Katan’s splinter group was all you’ve known. And you weren’t about to abandon the only life you’d ever known just because you didn’t always agree with her words and actions all the time. 

And plus, you weren't sure you could live without Axe by your side, and he was loyal to Lady Bo-Katan and her cause until the end. So you would keep your opinions to yourself and focus on the mutual goal you shared with Lady Kryze; taking back Mandalore. 

The halls were eerily quiet as you and Axe marched down them. Your senses were on high alert, scanning the area for the stormtroopers that apparently filled the place. Suddenly a blaster bolt whizzed by you, and you quickly turned to see a squadron of them running up behind you. "Shebs!" you called out and began firing back at the stormtroopers, most of your shots hitting their marks. You heard the sound of a blast door opening, and the sound of more armored beings headed your direction.

“Staabi!" Axe shouted, and focused his fire on the new squadron of troopers attempting to close in on you. 

You looked out for one another, and protected each other from harm. The stormtroopers didn't stand a chance, but they just kept coming. Wave after wave, more white plastoid armor seemingly regenerated. "We're getting overrun," Axe shouted, comming the rest of the squad. "We're on our way," you heard Koska's voice over the comms, "Keep holding your ground."

You grunted, blasters becoming hot in your gloved hands. When one of your blasters ran out of charge, you chucked it at a trooper, nailing him in the head and knocking him out. "Can we," you grunted again as you shoved your free hand in your utility belt, quickly sliding on your beskar knuckles and cracking an approaching stormtrooper's skull in, "please just use a detonator," you panted, taking a couple shots and knocking down three more troopers.

“No," Bo-Katan replied through her com, "we need the technology in these buildings, we can't afford to damage or destroy any of it. No detonations, that's an order," she commanded, before she cut the transmission. You groaned, your muscles beginning to wear out. It seemed like every stormtrooper on this kriffing compound was converging on your location, and you didn't know how much longer you could keep this up.

Axe was fairing as well as you were, and you could tell he was beginning to wear out too. It's a good thing the both of you still had the fight in you to keep going despite your weariness, because if you didn't, you would've marched away a long time ago. The two of you stood sheb-to-sheb, taking on the endless troopers as if it was your last stand. You hoped it wasn't.

"Meh vi vaabir nayc Slana'pir be ibic tome, partaylir ibac Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," you murmured to Axe, pressing your back to his just a bit harder as if to remind him of your presence, firing the last shot from your second blaster before it overheated, and you grunted at the burn that seeped through your glove and chucked it at a stormtrooper, knocking him out just as you did to another earlier.

"Cyare, vaabir nayc jorhaa'ir ibac ara." Your lover scolded you, his voice rougher than usual, mirroring your actions and pressing his back against yours, "Vi Kelir oyacyir at haa'taylir te projor akaanir." He shot at some more stormtroopers, before giving his blaster a break and utilized the flamethrower in his vambrace, melting a line of troopers with it. You wished you shared his optimism about this situation, but Koska and Lady Kryze were sure taking their time. You used the grapple in your vambrace to pull a retreating trooper back to you, using one hand to cave in his helmet, and the other to whip out a vibroblade from your utility belt, plunging it in his pastoid-covered chest.

The waves of stormtroopers finally began to slow, and you sighed in relief. Your body felt like it was on the verge of collapsing, and you hadn't even gotten to this building's center yet. Just as you and Axe killed the last two stormtroopers, Koska and Bo-Katan busted down the blast doors, killing a small group of troopers behind them. "Good work," Bo-Katan nodded shortly, "the other buildings have been captured, this is all that remains. Let's go." She briskly marched past you, down the hall, Koska by her side. You glared at Bo-Katan under your helmet as she walked down the hall, the air of superiority she held as omnipresent as usual. "Let's go, tracyin'ika," Axe murmured, and jogged, albeit slowly, to catch up with them. Pain radiated throughout your body as you quickly searched for your weapons. You felt some bruises beginning to form where the beskar didn't 100% cover you. Grunting, you moved to catch up with them despite your body's fervent protests.

"Keep up, Y/n," Bo-Katan called behind her, briefly turning her head to make sure you were following, before returning her focusing ahead. Axe turned and jerked his helmet as a signal of encouragement, but his helmet tilted in concern when he saw how stiffly you moved.

With your head on overdrive trying to combat the searing pain in your form, words that you didn't intend to speak aloud slipped from your lips as you attempted to jog up to them. "Nayc 'Vor entye?' nayc 'gar jate?'" you grumbled under your breath, "Gota'la dinuir ni kot. Haran, liser't val rejorhaa'ir Ni cuy' o'r aaray? Meg shabuire."

"Ni Ru'kel haa'taylir gar lalat, verd." You heard Lady Kryze deadpan in your com, and your heart stopped. Kriff. Your com were still on. The pain of embarrassment almost ousted the pain of whatever wounds you sustained during the fight. You felt like Axe was glaring at you, and you never wanted to cry more in your life.

"Gar ganar jate'kara jorcu gar ganar mandokar," Lady Kryze said as she stared you down through her helmet, the owl painted on it sending you a menacing glare, "A vaabir nayc takisir ni tug'yc, ra gar Kelir cuyir dar'mada." The threat made you freeze, and it took all of your strength not to break down in front of your leader.

"I-I'm sorry, Lady Kryze, I didn't mean it I swear-" But your blubbering went unheard by your leader, for she briskly turned and walked down the hall. Koska followed, and after seemingly glaring at you for a few moments, Axe also turned to walk with Lady Kryze. "Nari, tracinyn'ika," he grunted, and you hastily complied despite your body screaming in pain, not wanting to anger him any more than you already had.

»»————- ★ ————-««

While the rest of the squadron cheerfully celebrated your victory against the Imps on the ride back to your base on Concord XI, you remained silent, wallowing in the shame that came from accidently insulting your leader. You never meant those words to come out, but the lucidity caused by the immense pain vibrating through your body had made your tongue move more freely than you would have liked. 

Axe hadn’t said a word to you since you boarded the transport, and that hurt you more than any scolding from Bo-Katan. You loved him more than words could possibly describe, and you hoped one day that he would join you in riduurok, and that you would raise verd’ikas together. You wondered if you had truly messed up your relationship with your words, and you hoped that he would talk to you privately once you got back to base. If you had ruined your relationship with him, Bo-Katan wouldn’t need to order you out, you knew where the door was.

You never fully fit in with The Nite Owls anyway.

Once you landed on Concord XI, you went to go talk to Axe, but he briskly walked off without you to help move the weapons purloined from the base. You sighed, pain still radiating through you, and you decided to stiffly make your way to med bay to get a couple bacta injections. Shame filled you as you walked the halls of the base, some fellow members of your team stared at you through their helmets, and you knew they heard your grumbling complaints. Even though you were born and raised inside of Death Watch, and were a warrior who fought to the last, they all knew your lineage-- knew what House your clan served under. A descendant of Journeyman Protectors and “True Mandalorians,” you were never fully respected as a member of the Mandalorian Resistance-- especially since the armor you wore proudly still bares the sigil of the Protectors, and on your right pauldron, the mark of House Mereel. 

You withheld the urge to cringe as the medical droid administered your bacta shots. The pain began alleviating almost immediately, and this time your sigh was out of relief instead of regret.

“I advise against strenuous activity for at least three hours to allow the bacta to take full affect,” the medical droid announced, and you nodded, thanking it before exiting the infirmary. 

Unsure of what to do now, you decided to return to the hanger to see if there was anything you could help with, despite the sinking feeling in your chest that no one wanted to see you there-- especially Axe. 

They seemed to be wrapping up the movement of weapons by the time you stepped into the hanger. No one seemed to pay attention to you, and you were silently grateful for that. Scanning the general area from the blast doors, you didn’t see Axe’s bucket anywhere, and for a moment you thought he went back to his bunk. But before you could make a move to turn around, someone grabbed your arm and pulled you away from the doors. Your gasp was swallowed by a familiar pair of lips, and you relaxed into Axe’s powerful embrace. 

“Where did you go, Y/n?” he murmured against your lips, his large hands gently squeezing your waist.

“Infirmary,” you replied, meeting his dark eyes, and you felt him sigh against you. 

“Are you okay mesh’la? Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t--” he cursed, pulling away from you and looking you up and down, as if scanning you for any injuries the med droid could have missed. 

“Just some bone bruising and a torn muscle, Axe. Nothing a couple bacta shots couldn’t fix,” you reassured him, reaching your hands up to caress his stubbled cheeks. He let out a sigh of relief and your heart soared. Perhaps you hadn’t damaged your relationship after all. 

Suddenly, Axe pinned you against the wall, his leg shoved between your thighs. You gasped in surprise, and you felt a rush of arousal pulse through you. You desperately wanted to grind against him, but you knew better; he controlled every moment of your pleasure, and you both knew that. Your cheeks were heated in embarrassment as the other members of your team still mill around the hanger.

“You did good today, cyar’ika,” Axe murmured low in your ear, nipping at your earlobe. A quiet whimper escaped you. “Your skills never cease to impress me. You look like a goddess beating the shebs off of some stormtroopers.” You pressed your head into his cuirass, attempting to hide your flushed features.

“But you’ve been bad, pretty girl. You insulted Lady Kryze. It looks like I need to teach you some respect.” His soft murmur turned to a low growl, and you just knew you were in for it as he sucked a mark right under your jaw. 

He jerked away from you suddenly, and before you could blink, he had you slung over his shoulder.

“Axe!” You whined in protest, and he slapped your ass in reprisal. You could practically feel his wicked smirk. 

“Yeah, go teach her some manners, Axe!” Koska shouted, laughing from where she was leaning against the transport’s hull. You jerked your head up and gave her your most intimidating glare before flipping her a very rude gesture in return, and she only laughed harder.

As if knowing what you did, Axe slapped your ass again, a low rumble of warning emanating from his throat. You squeaked and buried your face in his cuirass. How embarrassing.

Axe marched you down the hall and all the way to his bunk. You could hear the snickers of your fellow soldiers, and you felt like you could’ve died from how humiliated you felt. 

Once in his bunk, Axe locked the doors and tossed you down to the bed. The clanking of your armor was muffled, and you scrunched your gloved hands together. “Take everything off, and lay face down ass up, hands over your head. Understood, baby girl?” he ordered, staring at you expectantly as he slowly removed his gloves. 

“Yes, daddy,” you whispered. You followed his orders without hesitation; effectively removing all the beskar that protected (or at least, attempted to protect,) you from your enemies and baring yourself before him. Following his order, you laid face down on the bed, your ass high in the air and your hands above your head. 

“Good girl,” Axe purred, “So good for me, ner cyarika tracinya,” his gloveless hands stroked down your back, down the dip of your spine, and paused at your ass, cupping it. You whimpered, burying your face into the mattress. You felt him sit down next to your form, and you went to call out his name in question, but your confusion was halted when Axe yanked your bottom half onto his lap. A hiss escaped you lips at the chilled touch of his unremoved cuisses. 

“How many do you think you deserve after your behavior today, pretty girl? Ten? Fifteen? Twenty?” he teased in your ear as he massaged the flesh of your ass, and you whimpered at the prospect of this severe punishment. 

“However many you think I deserve, daddy,” your voice was shaky, gripping the slowly warming cuisse and preparing for the stinging slaps to come. 

“Hm, I think fifteen is a good enough punishment, given this is a first, and hopefully, only time offense.” Axe hummed, “Maybe you’ll remember not to run your mouth after this, hm tracinyn’ika?” 

You bit your lip to withhold the huff of laughter building in your throat. He knew you would never be a brat to him-- hells, you were putty in his hands. But when it came to others, you were a bit more strong willed. 

Once Axe had stopped rubbing your ass, you released your lip in preparation for impact, not wanting to hurt yourself. “Count out loud, and repeat “I will respect my superiors” after every spank. Understood?” 

“Yes daddy, I understand,” you nodded, and he hummed in approval.

You could barley get a breath in before the first strike came down on the center of your left cheek. “One! I will respect my superiors!” You gasped, your grip on his cuisse tightening. There was a brief pause before two, and Axe repeated the action on your other cheek, impacting the same place, “Two! I will respect my superiors!” 

By five, you no longer flinched, the pain morphing into sweet, sweet pleasure. By ten, tears had begun springing to your eyes, and you moaned out counts and promises. By Fifteen, you were sobbing into Axe’s cuisses, arching your back into his touch. Axe cooed at you as he rubbed his hands gently over the bruising skin, honey-dipped praise dripped from his lips and you felt overwhelmed; and he hadn’t even touched you where you needed him yet.

"What a good girl you are, Y/n. So good for daddy, cyare." Axe whispered as he pressed kisses against your back. You felt one of his hands leave your ass and slip down to your wet cunt. Your lover moaned when he made contact with your center, the sound vibrating against the skin of your back, and you shivered. 

“Haran, all of this for me pretty girl?” he cursed, and you whimpered his name in response, “You need me here cyar’ika? Need daddy to take care of you?” he began to press kisses down your back and make his way to your soaked core.

“Please,” you whined, “Please, cabur. I promise I’ll never misbehave again. Please, Please--” your desperate begging was cut off by a loud moan when Axe licked a stripe up your cunt and he groaned at your ambrosial taste that he would never get tired of. You arched into his touch, and he held your thighs down to keep them from clamping his head. He ate you like he was stranded in the middle of the desert on Tatooine and you were an oasis; the stubble on his jaw felt divine, and if you weren’t so delirious with pleasure, you’d tell yourself to tell him to never be clean shaven again. 

Everything just felt too good, and you were nearing your end. You tried to voice a warning to Axe, but your words were corrupted into a desperate, mewling garble of words as you gripped the sheets in a vain attempt to ground yourself. But Axe seemed to know, as he always did, just what you were trying to say, because he pulled away from your cunt with a growl, and you whined in protest. 

“Don’t whine tracinyn’ika,” he scolded, a soft slap coming down on your ass, and you moaned, “I want you to cum on my cock first.” 

He flipped you so you were on your front, and you were left without his embrace around you. A whimper escaped your lips, but you realized he was finally removing the rest of his clothes, and you adjusted yourself to take him properly. Once he was as nude as you were, he climbed on top of you, lips instantly finding your neck to kiss and suck at while he grinded his aching hardness against your soaked center. 

As Axe positioned himself at your entrance, he took his hands in yours, pressing them down to the bed. “Ner,” he growled, and he sheathed himself in you with one hard thrust. You cried out in pleasure and Axe didn’t hesitate to start a brutal pace, slamming his hips against yours and marking your body with his teeth. 

Your noises were ceaseless and you could do nothing but take what he had to give, wrapping your legs around his waist to keep yourself at least somewhat grounded while pleasure conquered your senses.

“Ner cyare. Ner tracinyn’ika. Ner. Ner.” Axe grunted as he pummeled into you, his face nestled into the crook of your neck. You preened at his words, and you hoped that you could be his forever. 

“Yes! Please, Daddy! Oh shit, please please,” you mewled, your previously denied release beginning to build up once again, “Cabur, gedet’ye.” 

“Cum for me, cyare. Cum all over me pretty girl. Do it, do it now,” Axe growled against your throat, and stars burst before your vision as his teeth clamped on your pulse point, sucking harshly. You screamed his name into the steamed air, your fingers digging into his shoulders and your feet digging into his back. He groaned, his thrusts growing erratic as you clenched tightly around him.

“Kriff, Y/n,” Axe moaned as his release rocketed through him. Your toes curled as you felt his cum spurt into your cunt, and you secretly hoped that your implant would malfunction. Not that Axe ever needed to know that, of course. 

He rolled off of you, both of you hissing as his softening cock slipped from your tightness. He pulled you into his arms and tucked your head under his chin, running his hands soothingly up and down your back. 

“So, we’re okay?” You asked, smiling hopefully into his chest. His arms tensed around you, and you felt his head shift to look down at you. 

“When were we ever “not okay,” cyare?” Axe asked, clearly confused, and you frowned. 

“A-After the whole thing with Bo-Katan,” you explained, growing quiet, “I thought you were mad at me, and that you didn’t want to be with me anymore,” your voice grew timid, and you shoved your face into his chest. 

“Y/n,” Axe pulled away from you to look you in the eye, his dark orbs shining in concern once again, “I wasn’t truly mad at you. Sure, at first I was a little upset, but I could tell how hurt you were. Bo-Katan switched Koska and I’s coms to a different channel, and she told us to leave you. That’s why I hesitated, love. I didn’t want to leave you behind.” Your heart stuttered at his words, and you felt tears starting to build in your eyes. 

“I love you, Y/n. Nothing Lady Kryze, or anyone, could say would change that. You could be made dar’manda tomorrow, and I would leave right with you. You know that, right?” He tilted his head at you, and your lips fell open in shock. 

“Axe, I know how much Lady Bo-Katan’s movement means to you. I could never ask you to abandon the cause because of me,” you shook your head, and he smiled softly, pulling you back into his embrace. 

“You didn’t ask me, tracinyn’ika,” Axe whispered, pressing a kiss to your hairline, “I would follow you to the ends of the galaxy, Y/n. The Mandalorian Resistance means a lot to me, but you are the one I am most loyal to. Wherever you go, I go.” 

You smiled, a few tears escaping your eyes, and his hand was immediately there to swipe them away. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, cabur,” you whispered hoarsely, nudging your head under his once again, resuming your earlier position. Some of the pain from earlier had reemerged, and the words of that baar'ur beskar'ad rang in your head. Osik. You chose to ignore the dull ache, pressing your face into him and giving his chest a kiss as you closed your eyes. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, cyar’ika,” he replied just as quietly. As you fell asleep nestled into his chest, Axe wondered if tomorrow would be a good time to ask you to become his riduur.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> tracinyn'ika - little fire (flame)  
> cabur - protector, guardian  
> shebs- backside  
> staabi- right  
> Meh vi vaabir nayc Slana'pir be ibic tome, partaylir ibac Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- If we do not get out of this together, remember that I love you  
> Cyare, vaabir nayc jorhaa'ir ibac ara- Beloved, do not speak that way  
> Vi Kelir oyacyir at haa'taylir te projor akaanir- We will live to see the next fight  
> Nayc ' Vor entye?" nayc 'gar jate?'- No "Thank you?" No "You good?"  
> gota'la dinuir ni kot. - Maker give me strength  
> liser't val rejorhaa'ir Ni cuy' o'r aaray?- Can't they see I'm in pain?  
> Haran- Hell  
> Meg shabuire- What jerks (there is no plural shabuir so i guessed on how mando'a would pluralize it)  
> Ni Ru'kel haa'taylir gar lalat, verd- I would watch your tongue, soldier  
> Gar ganar jate'kara jorcu gar ganar mandokar- You are lucky because you have guts  
> A vaabir nayc takisir ni tug'yc, ra gar Kelir cuyir dar'mada- But do not insult me again, or you will be an outsider.  
> Nari- Move  
> Mesh'la-Beautiful  
> Ner- My, mine  
> Cyar'ika- Darling, Sweetheart  
> beskar'ad- droid  
> Osik- "dung" (shit. It means shit. Just say shit Mandoa.org)  
> Riduur- Spouse


End file.
